Todo lo sólido se desvanece en el aire
by Arykisan
Summary: "Lo que sí deseo dejar claro desde el principio, cuando ambos nos disponemos a adentrarnos en esta narración, es que me he impuesto la tarea de contar una historia de amor. De modo que si decides leer esta historia hazlo por el simple motivo de conocer una historia diferente sobre un amor terco y sensual entre dos personas totalmente atípicas" ( Rivamika )


**Todo lo sólido se desvanece en el aire**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin obviamente no me pertenecen (aunque ya quisiera) son de la propiedad y autoría de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias**: puede que encuentren uno que otro **spoiler** aunque mucho más adelante. En el futuro contendrá LEMMON rivamika.

Todas la opiniones vertidas son mías y nada más que mías, si algo molesta o hiere a alguien lo siento en lo más hondo de mi corazón.

* * *

**Prólogo: mi extraño mundo**

Érase una vez una esfera celeste, donde los hombres caminaron, hablaron y conocieron en paz, pero eso solo duró un segundo. Ni siquiera un día, solo un segundo…

Desde ahí el carácter del "mundo" lo asemejaba a un caos infinito, donde no hay nada más que vacío y angustia, falsa modestia y aun cotidianidad. Se conformaron en este mundo los buenos y los malos. Pero los buenos no montaban corceles blancos ni portaban la palabra del señor, no eran fuertes caballeros rescatando damiselas, ni dulces princesas enseñando a los niños, no eran rubios naturales ni ricos de nacimiento. Los malos no vivían en la oscuridad tramando fatalidades, no poseían cachos ni cola y no portaban un tridente, no escupían fuego, ni volaban en formas de dragón.

Se conformaron también las ideas de Ellos y Nosotros. Ellos por un lado y Nosotros por el otro, ellos libres recorriendo el mundo a su antojo y nosotros encerrados en nosotros mismos intentado liberarnos de las pesadas cadenas que arrastramos, incapaces de alzar la vista del suelo y mirar más allá de los muros que nos separan del resto del mundo. Nosotros enajenados en nuestra propia y miserable existencia. Nosotros los explotados, los esclavos, los prisioneros, los locos, los miserables, los olvidados, los ingenuos, los marginados de la tierra.

Tan frágiles y pequeños, tan finitos e inocentes. 100 años demoramos en darnos cuenta de que unas frágiles murallas no nos protegerían por siempre, ¿será que dentro de nuestros propios y tristes límites no fuimos capaces de ver la verdadera gravedad del asunto? No seamos más comida, no seamos más objetos. ¿Dónde quedó la época donde el humano valía más que la mercancía?

Ellos traspasaron nuestros límites, nuestra protección, mataron a nuestra milicia y devoraron a la población. Y nosotros nos retrajimos más sobre nuestra propia miseria, igual que vimos a las ovejas huir todas juntas hacia el mismo lado y morir devoradas por el lobo.

Pero aun así nacieron niños en este mundo, se podría decir que aun así nació el amor, y junto con él, nació el odio. Amor por Nosotros y odio por Ellos claro está.

Hasta que nació un pequeño niño de ojos verdes, amable y carismático. Creció en el seno de una familiar nuclear, es decir, padre y madre. Pero pronto su familia se expandió. Dónde come tres, comen cuatro ¿no es así? Aunque seguramente eso no se le paso por la cabeza al pequeño Eren cuando salvo a su ahora "hermana" Mikasa de dos terribles hombres que después de haber asesinado a sus padres pensaban venderla. De ahí que ella centrara su vida en su salvador, a pesar de que precisamente desde ese momento comenzara a ser ella quien lo salvaría a él una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

En este extraño y caótico mundo, no es raro que las cosas se vallan tan rápidamente como llegaron. Por eso Mikasa aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su nueva familia cuando se la arrebataron de las manos. Ellos.

Siguiendo los inspiradores- aunque algo adelantados- sueños de su hermano, se enlistó junto a él y su buen amigo Armin en las filas del ejército.

Ahí fue donde la conocí, en la lucha por la humanidad, luego de que contra de todo pronóstico o premonición la encontraran protegiendo el desvalido cuerpo de su hermano que aparentemente poseía el extraño don de convertirse en un titán. En uno de Ellos.

Y ahí se me desarmo el mundo, más caos y más desesperación, Ellos y Nosotros en una sola persona ¿Cómo era posible? Tome varias apuntes e hice varias observaciones las que luego comunique al comandante Erwin. Pero él como siempre se me había adelantado y ya tenía una decisión, y no creo que hubiese otra mejor. Lo necesitábamos, a él y a su rara genética, con su cuota de Ellos y su cuota de Nosotros.

-no te parece- me dijo ese día el comandante Erwin- que hace tiempo luchamos contra el enemigo equivocado?- lo mire extrañada sin pestañear durante varios segundos y luego solo pude asentir rascándome la barbilla. No me cansaba de admirar la sabiduría en este maduro pero aun joven comandante.

¿Podía ser que había espacio para algo nuevo bajo el sol? Una esperanza.

Que tan peligroso podía resultar el muchacho me pareció una pregunta absurda al ver como el sargento Rivaille lo golpeaba brutalmente durante el juicio. El niño era débil, igual que todos Nosotros. Esta parte de la historia me pareció totalmente reveladora de una sociedad enferma pues cuando un juicio no puede enunciarse en términos de bien y de mal se lo expresa en términos de normal y de anormal. Y anormal es precisamente lo que este niño era, pero eso no significaba un motivo suficiente como para someterlo a un juicio por su vida (o eso creí yo) pues anormal no siempre significa malo. Por eso me puse de parte de la pobre Mikasa cuando intentó ir a detener al sargento. La entiendo, pero también me causó gracia que se creyera capaz de vencerlo. Hoy, siendo testigo de la fuerza que posee y de la agilidad de la que es capaz me retracto de mis palabras aun cuando estas no hayan sido las facultades que ocupo para controlar y retener al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

¿Qué porque estoy mencionando esto? Pues simplemente porque pienso que la humanidad se merece una historia de amor. Aunque esta es una diferente, un amor poco idealizado y capaz de traspasar todas las barreras, sin un príncipe azul, ni una princesa en apuros. Más bien se trata de una historia de máscaras, donde el príncipe se escondía del mundo tras una máscara de insensibilidad y la princesa tras una máscara de valentía absoluta.

Pocos fueron los que realmente llegaron a conocerlos como eran en realidad, todos los veían fuertes y valientes, ágiles y sin sentimientos. Así los conocí yo, hasta que por razones ajenas a mi voluntad me vi en la obligación de abandonar mi materialidad, pero no me fui del mundo. No se piensen que soy algo así como una diosa o un fantasma, no para nada, simplemente mi amor por algunas personas en este mundo me obligó a quedarme, además… ¿quién no querría quedarse a presenciar cómo termina esta trágica y emocionante aventura contra los titanes?

Pero bueno volvamos a lo que nos concierne. Luego de mi muerte, me dedique a seguirlos- en realidad solo a él- siempre pensé que se merecía ser feliz. Fui testigo de cómo sucedió todo y hoy me siento casi como un narrador omnisciente. Aprendí a leer sus emociones pero obviamente nunca pude adivinar por completo sus pensamientos -simples limitaciones mentales- después de todo sigo siendo humana.

Dentro de un mundo como se los pinté y una sociedad tan ciega como la que les describí, aun vivían hombres y mujeres capaces de alzar la vista y enfrentar la realidad, capaces de salir a luchar contra el enemigo y cargar en sus espaldas las pesadas alas de la libertad. Esta increíble raza de humanos son quienes arriesgaron y arriesgan la vida día a día para salvar el trasero de los acomodados burócratas de las murallas interiores, ¿ya saben a quién me refiero verdad? La Legión de Reconocimiento.

Y aquí es precisamente donde Mikasa se enlistó - siguiendo a Eren- y secundada por su adorable amigo rubio. Fui testigo de su increíble apego al chico titán, con quien por cierto tuve la posibilidad de hablar y compartir reiteradas veces hasta que bueno, llego mi día. Mikasa casi no respiraba si no lo hacía por su hermano. Entrenó y mejoró solo para protegerlo a él. Y llego a valer más que 100 hombres por si sola.

Por otra parte estaba Rivaille el siempre ocupado soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, nunca se daba el tiempo de pensar en sí mismo ni en una vida fuera de las batallas. Yo tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo bien, aunque fue solo después de mi muerte que comprendí las razones de su personalidad arisca. Con un pasado así, cualquiera se habría vuelto tan ajeno al afecto. Este hombre cargaba en sus hombros con todo el peso de la humanidad.

Mientras estuve viva, nunca imaginé que Mikasa y Levi fueran a terminar como terminaron. Si todo lo que recuerdo era que ella lo odiaba como a nadie, y él la ignoraba como a todos.

Quien los viera, y quien los vio.

Pues bien, esta historia será sobre ellos, y la lucha de la humanidad. Sobre amor y odio, sobre el poder y la resistencia, y como dice el titulo sobre como todo lo que parece sólido se puede desvanecer en el aire. Lo que sí deseo dejar claro desde el principio, cuando ambos nos disponemos a adentrarnos en esta narración, es que me he impuesto la tarea de contar una historia de amor. De modo que si decides leer esta historia hazlo por el simple motivo de conocer una historia diferente sobre un amor terco y sensual entre dos personas totalmente atípicas. Y porque esta es la historia que a mí me hubiese gustado vivir al lado del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Supongo que ya adivinan quien soy. Mi nombre es Petra Ral. Ya no tan pequeña e inocente, pero aun enamorada del sargento de cabello negro y eternamente agradecida de la preciosa Mikasa que logró hacerlo feliz.

* * *

**Raro? si eso creo... ¿interesante talves? jajaja me enamoró la idea de que sea Petra quien cuente la historia de estos dos, ella lo sabrá mas o menos todo y dará su opinión de ves en cuando jajaja, espero les guste la idea y me perdonen todas la metáforas y cosas raras que escribi! creo que ya me volvi loca, lean disfruten, vivan la vida. ya saben que todo comentario es bien recibido y si tienen alguna idea que aportar se los agradecería en el fondo de mi corazón. probablemente me demore un poco en actualizar este fic porque como saben ( o quizás no) tengo otros dos fic desarrollándose :D no he tenido inspiración jeanxsasha ultimamente pero ya vendrá! ¡besos**!


End file.
